Nether (Pure's)
Nether Nether requires Crystals (450 diamonds), Void (1300 diamonds) and 100 diamonds, in a total of 1850 diamonds in total. This element is very essential for long range attacks, as well as being a close-combat buddy. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Above Average Speed : High Spells Nether Bomb User controls a black, shiny orb that explodes into black crystals, freezing and burning all players in an area and inflicting Fear. The orb leaves a trail of small land mines that explode into large crystals. --> The user raises their left hand forward and charges a black orb for about 0.5 ~ 3 seconds long. Once it's released from the caster's hands, it will travel leaving dark apparitions behind them every 2 seconds and becomes small bombs that fall to the ground. Once touched, it explodes into a cluster of crystals that do fixed 125 damage. Fixed damage can't be reduced by any shield spell or blocking. But the orb itself will explode into a larger cluster of black crystals that does 25 ~ 60 damage and 28 burn damage for 2.5 seconds (per .5 seconds) and deal 10 DDF (Damage Due to Fear) for 15 seconds while players are frozen within the shiny yet transparent crystals coated in black, and does a total of 315 ~ 350 damage and does extra fixed 25 damage after the crystals break. Then the opponents' speed is reduced by 50% for 4 seconds. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Dark Drift User grows black spikes on their hands and spins in the air, crashing one hand on to an area and casts 6 rows of large spikes shot in 6 directions. Hitting an opponent will make the caster spin once again and crash on another hand. The user can also use their hand blades to attack opponents in different ways. --> The user loses their hands temporarily and slowly augments black spikes for hands and spins high in the air and land onto the direction of the cursor (within 35 stud range) and cast 6 rows of large, black shiny spikes shot in 6 directions, each dealing 20 ~ 50 damage per crystal, and does a total damage of 120 ~ 300 damage per row and inflicts 0.5 second stun AFTER LANDING. 'Anyone near the caster within 8 studs will take fixed 160 damage and people exactly on their spot causes the caster to jump again and land onto another 35 stud range (depends where the cursor is located), and do the same as the previous. This process is similar to Light Emission (from Aurora Element) and Slash Dash (from Angel Element). After landing, the user can swing both hands and deal 80 damage by clicking. Pressing Q will make the caster stab a nearby enemy unit and throw them towards another enemy or to a nearby area, dealing 100 damage. Pressing J causes the caster to dash to 15 studs and stab anyone in their way, dealing fixed 80 damage to those opponents. When pressing V, the magic summoner puts their hands down to the ground and capture a nearby player within 20 studs, dealing 150 damage. Yet the caster wouldn't be able to use spells, The transformation lasts for 12 seconds, and this travelling spell has a 20 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 400 mana and costs 1000 shards * '''Note : '''Unlike most travelling spells, the caster will keep spinning unless there is a surface they could land on. '''Nether Shadow User heals all party members and them self within a large range. These allies and the caster deal damage to nearby opponents. The caster becomes a one-handed dark figure which creates a black circle in front of them for range and attack players by shooting low-damaging shards quickly. They gain speed boost during this and grab nearby players and throw them away when one is nearby. --> The user will slowly shine and glow a black aura around them, then create a ring of nethereal power that heals them self and party members and damage nearby enemies, based on charging: Instant Click -> 80 hp, 100 ~ 150 damage Charged (1 ~ 1.5 seconds) -> 100 hp, 150 ~ 200 damage Charged (2 ~ 3.5 seconds) -> 150 hp, 200 ~ 250 damage Charged (4 ~ 5 seconds) -> 200 hp, 250 ~ 300 damage Fully Charged (6 seconds) -> 300 hp, 300 ~ 350 damage The caster then drops to the ground and slowly become a large, shadow-like figure with one, clawed hand. A small circle appears in front of them, and 35% speed boost. The creature releases black crystals from their hand that deals 5 ~ 10 damage to anyone within the circle per 0.4 seconds. Once an opponent goes near them, their hand grabs them together with the damage dealt by shooting crystals then throw them away, dealing fixed 120 ~ 150 damage upon landing. The transformation lasts for 40 seconds. This mixed spell contains Healing, Transformation and Contact components. This spell has a 1 minute cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana and costs 1300 shards Flicker Doom User teleports onto a short distance ending with black crystals surrounding them quickly, dealing high damage to opponents and blinds them while leeching off their mana. --> The user raises an augmented black spike from their hand and dashes onto an area within 15 studs. They will teleport and summon a barrage of black spikes around them that deals 130 ~ 380 damage to all players in an area. This blinds them for 2 seconds and leeches 50 mana for 3 seconds. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 1500 shards Nether's End User shines in black and casts large, black crystals coming from the ground that damage any player in front and freeze them in there. Multiple dark crystallines sprout from the ground and target nearby players and will aim for them until the ultimate ends. When it hits an enemy, it deals massive damage to that player and throws them towards the sky and they can't be targeted again. --> This spell causes the caster's screen to shake visibly with dim flashing. The user will shine an aura around them and put both of their hands down to the ground. This causes massive, crystallines sprouting towards a whopping 50 studs in front of them, freezing players on their way and dealing 170 ~ 340 damage. While the user's arms are still submerged down into the soil, dark, large crystals sprout out from the ground which targets nearby enemy units per 1.5 seconds. The crystals are usually fast but also noticeable because of the element's symbol. It also automatically targets players which also gives them a hard time for them to escape. Once a crystal hits the player, it will launch to the air and take 275 ~ 555 damage. Damage is fixed, which also makes it more dangerous. The spikes launched forward takes 20 seconds before disappearing. This ultimate has a 2 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1600 shards